1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mixing techniques and systems effecting such techniques and, in particular, to mixing techniques and apparatuses utilizing vibrating energy to facilitate mixing of treating agents in water and/or treatment systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Water and wastewater treatment systems can utilize unit operations directed to removing or separating undesirable species. Treating agents can be added to the water to be treated that facilitates removal of the undesirable component. Typically, however, the treating agent is supplied in relatively concentrated form and thus requires dilution prior to use. Dilution requires mixing the agent in a solvent. Traditional mixing approaches have involved introducing mechanical energy through with paddles and/or impellers. The treating agents, however, may still not be completely assimilated in the solvent which leads to increased operating costs because inefficient agent utilization.